


JARVIS/ DUM-E-watching-Sir-and-Captain-Rogers/Instance-2461

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dummy watching and recording, Fanart, Jarvis watching and recording, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Tony's workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Dummy is not the only one with a secret photo album. Or: JARVIS watches Dummy watching Tony and Steve.(When JARVIS finds out about the content of DUM-E's Special Memories collection, he decides not to tell Sir. Instead there's a "DUM-E-watching-Sir-and-Captain-Rogers" folder stored deep within JARVIS' servers now. He likes keeping tabs on all his charges, after all.)(He also can't help finding it adorable when Sir and Captain Rogers fall asleep on the the couch of the workshop, obviously absolutely comfortable in each other's personal space. JARVIS likes to see Sir happy - it's been long overdue.)





	JARVIS/ DUM-E-watching-Sir-and-Captain-Rogers/Instance-2461

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402217) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> I'm still alive - barely, though... Today is my first day off since mid-January (I'm not kidding!) and I decided to spend it manipping. I hope you approve ^___^ 
> 
> I'm sorry that this will only be a very short resurgence because I'm leaving for New Zealand in four days to write my Master's thesis. So, anybody living in New Zealand who wants to meet up for a cup of coffee? ^_^ I'm travelling all over the North and South Island, so chances are good I'll be in your area. Let me know if you're interested - some fangirling inbetween all that work would be a welcome relief :D

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/131025/131025_original.jpg)


End file.
